Helen Magnus (mirror)
|faction = Sanctuary Network, Terran Rebellion Galactic Commonwealth |health = |level = |status = Alive |location = ''Intrepid'' }} In the mirror universe Helen Magnus was a female who is a doctor and scientist that leads the Sanctuary Network. Helen is an English-born physician and scientist specializing in crypto-zoology and xenobiology, she is the founder and elected leader of the Sanctuary Network. During the 2370's Helen was a member of the Terran Rebellion against the Klingon-Cardassian Alliance. Biography Early life Helen Magnus was born in the 24th century on August 27th, 2332 on Earth as the daughter of renowned scientist Gregory Magnus and his wife Patricia Heathering. On one of her expeditions in 2350, she saved a young Typhuss James Halliwell from two Cardassian officers who were attacking him. Twenty years later Magnus appoints an adult Typhuss, a Terran slave, to become her new protégé, which he eventually accepts. She was an intelligent young woman, unwilling to accept the limitations for women of her era. After she had been denied a position as a scientist, Helen became a medical doctor in 2360. (''Sanctuary'') Leader of the Sanctuary Network For thirty seven years, Magnus has run the Sanctuary Network, where she tracks, protects and learns from the extraordinary abnormals and/or paranormal creatures, that inhabit our world. She serves both as house head of the Old City Sanctuary, and as elected head of the global network. (''Sanctuary'') Terran Rebellion She later became a member of the Terran Rebellion in 2370, and in 2372, Helen served aboard the under Captain Miles "Smiley" O'Brien. Helen served on the ISS Defiant during the Battle of Terok Nor. Galactic Commonwealth Helen later joineed the Galactic Commonwealth when the Terran Rebellion transformed into it in 2378. In 2387 Helen became the first officer of the free starship ''Intrepid'' under the command of her lover Captain Typhuss James Halliwell. Relationships Typhuss James Halliwell Magnus first met Typhuss in 2354 after he married Samantha Carter. But Magnus first met Typhuss four years piror to 2354, when she was eighteen and when he was seventeen. On one of her expeditions in 2350, she saved a young Typhuss James Halliwell from two Cardassian officers who were attacking him. After saving his life when he was seventeen Magnus has always watched over Typhuss, and has now become his mentor and friend. Even though he irritates her at times, she grooms him as her replacement as commanding officer of the Sanctuary Network if she gets killed. They greatly respect each other, and Typhuss relies on her as a mentor as much as she relies on him as her second-in-command. Magnus is very protective of Typhuss, in 2367 Helen protected Typhuss from his ex-girlfriend Selina Kyle by pointing a gun at her and telling Selina to stay away from Typhuss. For thirty seven years Magnus has been in love with Typhuss and tells him later at the Sanctuary. It is implied on more than one occasion that Typhuss is the only man Magnus has ever truly loved, but she still has obvious feelings for him even though they are friends. Typhuss is so loyal to Helen that he would die for her. Typhuss is one of the most important persons in Helen Magnus's life and a trusted agent of the Sanctuary Network and one of her closest friends, Typhuss is acutely respectful of Helen’s work and knowledge. In 2387 Typhuss and Helen became lovers after he joined the Galactic Commonwealth. Character and traits kiss in 2381]] Magnus is bold and straightforward, brave and no-nonsense, yet she remains proudly true to her formal Victorian English sensibilities. She has had to bury countless friends, colleagues, and lovers, making her somewhat reluctant to let new people into her heart. She also speaks a vast number of languages, including Italian, Zulu, Japanese, Cambodian, Norwegian, and French. On more than one occasion she is shown to be skilled in hand-to-hand combat. Magnus is bisexual. Magnus prefers the term lovers rather than boyfriend and girlfriend when dating someone. One issue she was particually touchy about being dismissed as simply a "bureaucrat". Personal life It is revealed that Helen is very wealthy and goes to a villa she owns every seven years for a long weekend. Romance Typhuss James Halliwell In 2370, Helen first became involved with Typhuss James Halliwell when he took her as a secret lover behind Intendant Kira's back, his Bajoran lover. Helen and Typhuss soon showed an attraction to each other. Soon after Helen took Typhuss to her quarters and had sex with him. The other lovers included B'Elanna, Xena, Annika, Olivia and Samantha. In 2371, their romance had progressed to a love affair. It is implied on more than one occasion that Typhuss is the only man Magnus has ever truly loved, but she still has obvious feelings for him even though they are friends. In 2387, Typhuss and Helen became lovers after he joined the Galactic Commonwealth. Notes and references 1A.Episode 4x13 - "Sanctuary For None, Part II" 2. 2.0 2.1 'Sanctuary': Magnus turned 160 on Aug. 27 3. Episode 1x10 - "Warriors" 4. Episode 1x09 - "Requiem" 5. Episode 1x07 - "The Five" 6. Episode 3x02 - "Firewall" 7. Episode 2x08 - "Next Tuesday" 8. A different person appears on a photo with Magnus in the opening credits of every season. Category:Humans Category:Magnus family Category:Doctors Category: Scientists Category: Sanctuary Network personnel Category:Mirror universe Category:Terran Rebellion members Category:House Heads Category:Defiant (mirror) personnel Category:Galactic Commonwealth personnel Category:Intrepid personnel Category:Alternate Helen Magnus Category:Bisexual women